Vysterian Empire
Description Vysteria is an empire that was originally known as Undeadia but was soon renamed to Vysteria for obvious reasons. Vysteria is Nicholas Hall's (my) second empire, as the first was destroyed by The Alliance. Multiple cold wars erupted between Vysteria and The Alliance before The Alliance put away their violent ways and allied with Vysteria. Vysteria has always been a general ally to Hells Legion and has been relatively friendly to newly approaching members of the game, despite being threatened by Boyd's empire nearly every day. Nicholas is the second person to join the game, however Vysteria, as read above, was formed a little while after as around the fifth or sixth empire to join the game, though Undeadia Vysteria WAS created Pre-Treaty Lore Chronologically, Vysteria is the third empire ever created, and the last empire to be created by the High Gods. Vysteria was created at the same time as Hells Legion was created and the Aether was used as the land of the dead. Vysteria was created by Arkas as a means of coping with the sudden amount of chaos caused by the battle between Derelth and Sorik and was meant to be basically a Chaos Monitor for the Timeline. The solution was to create the purpose of the Aether that way so many people wouldn't be in the Verse at the same time, effectively putting half the people in the Verse in the Aether at all times. The other solution was to create a place that monitors chaos levels across the Verse and either sucks in or pushes out chaos accordingly. After the creation of Vysteria, civilization built from the region, and eventually became so big that it became an Empire. Vysteria allied with several other empires with a document created by an unknown source that was titled as the Treaty of Galaxies. Vysteria is also the home to many gods as well as a few different timepieces including the Last Soul Tree, Ja. From the beginning, there was a tiny leakage of chaos in a specific area which later, someone soon after Vysteria was established by Arkas, resulted in the now out of Treaty Traxxian Empire. In-Game Info Vysteria was, before the Treaty Update One Removal, a Grand Empire. One of the only three Grand Empires, the other two being The Alliance, which is still in the game today, and Aurelia, an empire that quit the game around two weeks before the First Winter Imperial Gala, which was a bust anyway. After, it became an Unranked Empire due to the leveling system's near completion. The creator of this empire is Nicholas Hall(me) who is also the person who creates most things in the game mechanical wise. Basically, I make the functionality of the game. I also help out with the lore alongside Jacob of Hells Legion, the second empire to be created chronologically, and can be seen as a Co-owner of the empire game. Vysteria is an empire that knows a lot about the Verse and knows almost everything chaos wise and is also the empire that created both Gour Tsunara and Qid Xevion, as well as the three Grand Galactic Banks. The Titanfold, the protection shield from the other forces as well as the challenge to other invading empires was taken out of the Empire Game due to it being a little too overpowered, and only The Wall remains in the game. Vysteria interacts commonly with other empires and isn't that big a fan of War, though we are not against it. Species One of Vysteria's primary bragging points is that it is a Verse wide species haven, registering a minimum of one member of every species within the verse with rare exceptions and without any creatures from the Chaos Dimension. some common species of primary Vysterian origin are Demons, Dwarves, Gnomes, Zombies, Vampires, Remans, Genies, Elves, Ghouls, Phantoms, Skeletons, Ogres, Giants, Fairies, as well as several species you could only find in Vysteria such as Devons, Two Taileds, Echoes, Shrine Guardians, Wanderers, Glassmen, Rosepeople, Shrine Maidens, among others. Species and their individual Species laws are created by the Vyst Council who make sure all is well between groups of people and species and such.